Just Freak Out, Let It Go
by Bury The Castle
Summary: Inuyasha is a headstrong, unpopular, stubborn hanyou. Kagome is a quiet, reserved, opinionated human. What happens when these two cross paths in the drama-filled world of high school? Summary sucks. First fanfic. InuKag, MirSan. Please give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters _from_ Inuyasha. Nor do I own any products mentioned in this story.**

Hey. So, this is my story. My first one, actually. So be gentle.

I would love a review, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to know if my story is worth continuing or if I should just give up now.

Anyways.

Enjoy.

**WARNING: **Language ahead. If you don't like cursing, or if you're younger than 13, I highly recommend you don't read this.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a prince that lived in a faraway land. He was very popular among his subjects, for he was a most kind and generous soul. He fed the hungry, helped the needy, and housed the homeless. Yes, he was indeed the most giving man in the entire kingdom. Friends with all, enemies with none. And he never took his fame and fortune for granted. Who is this too-good-to-be-true prince charming? Well, I'll tell you. His name is-<p>

"INUYASHA!"

A young, half-awake boy with long silver hair and dog ears grumbled as he fell out of his bed. Upon realizing what had just happened, he yelled back, "Shut up, baka! I'm trying to get some damn sleep!"

The other voice would not back down. "Get down here or you'll be late for school! Again!"

The teen grumbled yet again and stood up, stumbling over to his bathroom to get ready for another dreadful day of school.

Okay. So maybe I lied a little about what I said. In fact, all that I said at first was not even close to the truth. The young man's name _is_ Inuyasha, but he is no prince. Not even close. He's loud, stubborn, and headstrong. He could be nice, but he hardly ever showed that side of him. He didn't help anyone if it didn't benefit him in some way. He isn't rich, but he isn't poor either. As for the 'fame' part, that was also a lie. In fact, when it came to the friends department, he had none except for Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. Everyone except those two practically hated him. Why, you may ask? That's simple: Inuyasha's a hanyou. A half-breed. A monster that doesn't deserve the air he breathes. Or at least he thinks so.

Inuyasha lives with his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, whom he hates with a fiery passion. The feeling is mutual, though they are forced to stay in the same household because Sesshomaru was given custody after the demise of both Inuyasha's parents. His mother died of cancer when he was only five years old, and his father died a year before Inuyasha turned sixteen in a car accident. Inuyasha was saddened by both their deaths(mostly his mother's), but he kept that to himself. He was fairly reserved when it came to showing his "sensitive side." Though he had no trouble expressing his angry attitude. Now, don't get me wrong. He isn't mean, per say. He's just a headstrong young man that isn't afraid to defend himself. If you could get over that, he's a pretty decent guy.

Anyways, let's get back to our story.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom in his baggy blue jeans, red T-shirt, and gray jacket, still half-asleep. He walked over to his desk to stuff his papers and textbooks into his black backpack. After that mission was completed, he looked around the room for his shoes. When he couldn't see them right away, he walked around the room to find them. Once he realized that they weren't to be found, he whispered, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit..."

Inuyasha started tearing the room apart looking for his shoes. Just as he was about to yell for Sesshomaru, he saw him in the doorway holding his Nikes.

"Looking for something?" Sesshomaru asked, sighing.

Inuyasha blinked, then scowled as he stomped over to his half-brother and tore the shoes from his hands, right before slamming the door in his face. He walked over to his bed and sat down, putting his shoes on and tying the laces. After that, he walked back over to his desk, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the room.

Inuyasha purposely ran into his brother upon passing him in the hallway, then walked down the stairs. Before he could open the front door to leave, he heard a voice say, "Don't you want some breakfast before school, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to the voice, and saw his brother's girlfriend leaning out the kitchen door. He grumbled, "No thanks, Rin. See ya later."

Rin smiled, "Okay. Bye! Have a good day at-"

The door slammed. She sighed as she finished her sentence, "-school."

Inuyasha slouched his way to the bus stop. Upon arrival, he looked down at his watch. 7:30. It would be only five minutes until his bus got there.

He was about to sit down on the bench, when he saw the bright yellow contraption coming down the road. _"Huh. Early today," _he thought to himself, not really caring that much. He stood back up and waited for it to get to where he was. Once it did, the doors opened and he walked up the steps.

Once in, the bus driver closed the doors and started moving again. Inuyasha looked around for a seat, but didn't see one. Well, there were available seats, but most of the students gave him a disgusted look and covered the other half of the seat with their bags or backpacks. He sighed. Why couldn't Miroku and Sango also take the bus instead of walking to school? They'd be happy to let him sit with them. Maybe he should also take the extra ten minutes to walk to school instead of having to search for a seat that was almost always unavailable. He nodded inwardly, taking that option seriously. But for today, he had to ride the bus.

Inuyasha walked down the aisle, hoping that somewhere on this bus(that stunk horribly, by the way), there would be some sort of available seat so that he wouldn't have to sit in the aisle. Again.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he noticed a spot that wasn't being covered by a backpack. He looked to see if anyone else was occupying that seat. There was.

It was a girl that he didn't recognize. She had long black hair and hazel eyes that were half-lidded as she looked out the window. Her outfit consisted of a black Panic! At The Disco T-shirt under a black and gray jacket. She also wore blue jeans and gray converse. She had earphones, and was obviously listening to music. She was a very pretty girl, though Inuyasha couldn't care less.

The hanyou shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her, praying she wouldn't kick him out, forcing him to sit in the aisle. He actually kind of hoped that she wouldn't even notice him there. Unfortunately, she did.

The girl felt someone sitting down beside her, so she looked over to her side. After noticing Inuyasha, she blinked, then shrugged, and directed her attention back to the window. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Shikon High School(A/N I know, not original. But I can't think of any-fucking-thing else). Everyone pushed their way out of the bus and either walked to the entrance of the school, or sat by their friends in the lawn, waiting until the last minute to get their asses to their lockers. Inuyasha looked around until he spotted his friends Miroku and Sango. He was walking over to them, until he was tripped. Inuyasha barely saved himself from hitting the ground, and once he got his balance back, he turned around with a scowl already in place.

Koga smirked, "Aw, did dog boy almost lose his balance over there?"

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up, you mangy wolf."

Koga held his hands up in fake surrender, "Ooooh. I'm soooo scared."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What the fuck ever. Just leave me the hell alone."

Koga scowled, "Listen here, you filthy half-breed. You better-"

He was cut off by the bell. Koga grunted as Inuyasha smirked.

"This isn't over, hanyou." Koga walked off, followed by his two best minions, Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, and noticed the girl that he sat next to on the bus looking at him. Once she noticed him looking back, she simply turned her head and walked to the entrance of the school.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, then walked over to his two best, and only, friends. They said their 'hello's and 'how are you's, then went inside. After getting their stuff out of their locker, they went their separate ways.

Once Inuyasha got to his English class, he sat down in his usual seat(corner desk in the back of the room), and set his backpack on the ground next to him. He looked out the window, setting his head on his left hand as he tapped his pencil on the desk. After about a minute, he heard the late bell ring. Inuyasha smirked. He couldn't believe he actually got to class on time for once. He usually had _someone_ picking a fight with him or pushing him into the lockers on the way to class, thus making him late. But, somehow, not today.

Inuyasha was just about to zone out like he usually did, until the teacher said something that struck his interest.

"Class, we have a new student. I want you all to help her get through today without any trouble. And don't cause her trouble, either. Anyways," Mr. Totosai opened the door and let the new student in. Inuyasha immediately recognized her.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

><p>FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED.<p>

Well? Did it suck or was it okay? I'd like to know your opinions.

And I know that it was so obvious who the new student was going to be. But hey, I didn't know how to make it more mysterious. So cut me some slack.

Oh, and good reviews will be appreciated. I would make an "emoticon" or whatever, but I'm not really into those. So, imagine there was a big grin emoticon right there.

Oh, and I'll reply to your reviews.

So, if I get reviews, I'll continue. I'll try to update quickly, but I can't make any promises. But I bet I'll update fairly fast for a little while.

Okay, so, bye now.


End file.
